But You're an Adult!
by musicMANIAC08
Summary: When Yayoi creates an accident and has to run away from home to escape the guilt, who will it be to save him? Dedicated to YingandYang235. Kio/Yayoi Short Story. Rated T for Yaoi. Yayoi's POV
1. Chapter 1

I have to say, it's really frustrating to love someone who loves someone else. That someone else being my best friend. It's also kind of down putting. He doesn't even like her! He's been going out with that perverted older guy. He says that nothing's going on, but we all know there is.

My self esteem couldn't be much lower, and I know this, but at least if I was in his place then I wouldn't lead her on. I've had just about enough of this!!

The walk home from school was….lonely. Yuiko was sick and, of course, Ritsuka was picked up by his older lover. It was raining slightly and I had forgotten my coat at home this morning. My ears and tail droops as the dreary weather dampened my spirit even more.

I'm a little concerned about myself. I seem to be getting more and more depressed. It's nothing out of the ordinary, though. I remember going to counseling when I was a kid for depression.

Home was lonely, as usual, and Mom was out of town today. The house was deathly quiet and every move I made seemed to echo in the small house. This did nothing to help with my depressed spirit, and only made it worse.

Finding the note on the counter from Mom explained why she wasn't there and I moved to my bedroom. The small room seemed even smaller today, although it was impossible for the room to suddenly shrink. I sighed as I set my back pack on the bed. The day had not gone as well as I would have liked. I ended up tripping down the stairs, failing a test, and ran into a wall in gym. No, the day had not been a good one.

I slowly undid all the buttons from my shirt and slipped it off. I threw it in the over-flowing basket and collapsed on my small bed. I suddenly felt as if the room was closing in and I closed my eyes tightly. I had a problem with claustrophobia when I was kid. Actually, I had a lot of problems as a kid.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. It didn't seem to help. I rushed off the bed and threw open the window. Cool air rushed in, along with rain, but it helped with the claustrophobia. The walls went back to place and after a few moments I decided it would be okay to close the window.

The humidity had been messing with my asthma and if I let in too much air then the humidity would follow. I'd been trying not to use my inhaler as much, hoping to seem less wimpy. Not that it changed Yuiko's thoughts of me or anything.

The doorbell rang, breaking me out of my thoughts, and I rushed to put on a dry shirt. I sighed as I stood in front of the door. I was too short to reach the peep hole so I just turned the knob, hoping it wasn't a rapist or anything like that (not that I was paranoid or anything).

My next door neighbor, Takashi, stood in front of me. The tall boy had been one of my best friends since I was little. He was a year older than myself and was the exact opposite from me. Tall, handsome, blonde hair (dyed), and an outgoing personality.

He was my first crush, but I had gotten over that when I met Yuiko. I learned I was bisexual when I was really young. He, of course, never knew about my small crush and I never expressed it to him.

I heard him laugh and suddenly fingers were in front of my face, snapping.

"Yayoi-kun, you have to stop losing focus when your friends are outside freezing and your inside." He joked. I laughed nervously and quickly ushered him in. He was soaked and shivering.

I quickly offered him a towel and he took it with a grin. I would have offered him one of my shirts like they do in movies, but I'm so small and he's so…..not. It wasn't long before we were both in the living room, playing games. He may be big and cool, but he sucked at video games.

It was ten before my mom came home and went to bed. She was so used to have Takashi that she didn't think anything about him staying. It was around eleven when we moved to the kitchen to get a snack. We never did have a lot in the fridge, but Takashi was a health nut and he loved to cook for people.

Takashi moved around our kitchen like it was his own, and it practically was, while I sat in on the counter. He was making peanut butter, bananas, and crackers. I thought it was dangerous to use sharp knives to do anything and so I let him cut the bananas. I never understood why he liked to use the sharp knives to cut the bananas when he could just cut them with a normal knife.

I watched him nervously as he pulled out the knife from the drawer. It was a knife that most people used to cut meat and it looked unnaturally sharp. I suddenly had this vision of the knife suddenly turning alive and stabbing Takashi in the stomach. I gasped and shook the vision out of my mind. Takashi suddenly turned to find out why I had gasped, only to cut his self on the knife.

I gasped again and stumbled off the counter to get to him, only to slip in the tile and go crashing to the ground. The fall wasn't as painful as hearing Takashi yelling my name. I stumbled up to my feet and rushed to Takashi. He was clutching his hand, but all his attention was on me. At first I was filled with pride that he was more worried about me than his hand, until I saw his hand. There was blood dripping through his fingers from his hand. I shot forward to grab his hand, but he flinched away from me and knocked the knife from the counter where he had set it.

It all happened in slow motion.

The tile made me slip and I fell toward Takashi. He set his hands out to catch me, but his feet weren't stable and we both tumbled to the floor. I fell on top of Takashi and gasped horribly. Takashi stared blankly forward, eyes wide with pain, and he lay frozen on the floor. I jumped off of him quickly and screamed.

He had fallen on the knife.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I meant to post this yesterday, but I lost track of time. So, Happy late Christmas!

I screamed and screamed and screamed. Blood. It was everywhere. The floor, Takashi's clothing, my hands. I couldn't take it.

My mother ran into the kitchen a few seconds after the fall. She still wore her nightgown and slippers. She gasped in horror as the sight met her. She screamed before dashing to the phone on the wall. I distantly wondered why I didn't think of calling someone, but it quickly escaped my mind as my body shut down.

I had stopped screaming after a while, but I couldn't find the strength in me to move. My attention had returned to Takashi and I stared into his face. Pain, gasping, fear. Emotions playing behind the haze in his eyes.

Suddenly, I was pushed back off of him. I grunted as I landed on my back. I had landed on Takashi's foot and it felt like I had been kicked in the back. As if the push had kicked my senses into high gear, I scrambled back away from his body. My back hit a cabinet and I curled in a defensive position. I watched through fingers as my mom tried desperately to stop the bleeding. I watched as the medics rushed in and started messing with his body. I watched as they picked him up in a stretcher and carried him out.

The police came in after a little while and my mother stood in front of me. Protecting. As if I was next to be stabbed. I buried my head in my hands and suddenly it was all too much. I fainted.

Waking up in a hospital was a bit of a shock. I had opened my eyes and I thought I was blind. I, of course, felt stupid two seconds later when I put on my glasses and everything came into focus. At first, I couldn't remember why I was in the hospital, but then it came flooding back as if a dam had broken. And with that dam came the tears. I sobbed gently and tried to stop crying. Suddenly, it seemed as if I couldn't get any air into my lungs, even though I could feel I was. The room spun and I gasped for breath.

It took me a few seconds to figure out I was having a panic attack. Remembering what my mother told me to do during a panic attack, I looked at the instruments around myself. Focusing on them, my breathing slowly went back to normal. My mother always told me that if you focus on the things that are real and firm, then you could always calm yourself down.

Calming down after the attack took a while, but eventually I became more in control of my emotions. Remembering when I was last in the hospital, I looked for a call button of any kind beside the bed. I found the little device on the table. Grabbing the remote, I pushed the button.

A nurse came in a few minutes later. She informed me that I had been out for an hour because of stress and that I was free to go. I got out of bed, happy to see they hadn't put me in those nasty outfits. Exiting the room, I walked to the front desk.

I was informed of Takashi's whereabouts and I arrived at the right room in less than five minutes. A hospital room wasn't an unfamiliar sight for me, but I wasn't expecting the sight that greeted me. Takashi lay on the bed, unconscious, surrounded by friends and family. The machines. So many machines stood around him, hooked to him. Beeps, buzzing, crying. So many sounds. I decided right there and then that I hated hospitals.

My mother was among the ones in Takashi's room. The moment she saw me, she leapt from her seat and rushed toward me. Enveloping me in her arms, she hugged me with all her might. She whispered to me her fear and anguish. Slowly, so slowly, she calmed down and held me at arm's length. She took a deep breath and very gently explained that Takashi was okay and that the doctors said that he'd make a full recovery. The knife had missed his spine and any major organs. It had sliced a little of a rib, but he was alright.

Relief flooded my senses and I crashed in her arms. She rocked me for a few seconds before helping me out of the room, away from prying eyes. I figured that it was a good thing. Takashi would blame himself if I didn't pull myself together fully.

It was in the hallway that the police spotted us and pulled us into an open room. I felt nauseous as I retold the story of what happened. I explained the games, the kitchen, and the knife. I saw the accusation in their eyes and knew they didn't believe me. But they didn't say much else and let us leave them.

I turned to my mom. I needed reassurance.

"Mom, you don't believe I stabbed him, do you?"

She didn't answer. Not exactly the reassurance I would have liked.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were some of the hardest in my life. Stares. So many stares. Accusation, anger, sadness. So many emotions in the stares. Do you know who gave me them? My mother. Dread filled my body at the thought. My mother thought I tried to kill him. Takashi. My almost brother. My role model.

After three days, I couldn't take it anymore. I hadn't attended school, afraid, and I hadn't really left my room, either. My mother always seemed to be around the corner, watching me. I never thought I'd be afraid of the one person I thought I could trust. I never thought I'd be alone.

Packing my bag was the easy part. Trying to gather the strength to leave my room was the hard part. I felt my heart being gripped and it took me a few seconds to realize it was my hand that was grabbing onto my shirt. I let go and took a deep breath. Straightening to my full height ( not that it was very tall ), I tried to look strong. By the time I had snuck out of my room and down the stairs, I had dropped the charade.

The stairs squeaked as I descended and I sighed when I was finally on the lower level. My mother had not appeared. I don't think I could go through it if she showed up. Arriving at the door to the living room, I found out why she hadn't showed. She lay on the couch, curled up in a ball, tear stains on her cheeks. I almost turned around right there and went back up the stairs, but the pull of actually getting away gripped me again. It wasn't my hand this time.

Stepping outside was even harder than leaving my room, but the second I was outside I felt a heavy weight being lifted from my shoulders. I took a deep breath of the night air. The cold night air bit at my cheeks and made me cough lightly, but I didn't care. I was finally free. I closed the door lightly behind me and started off on my way down the road.

It wasn't till about an hour of walking and resting five times that I realized I had no idea where to go. I sat on a bench, the street was empty and the only light was the street light above my head. My ears drooped and the sadness started to sink it. Not wanting to sulk, I pulled myself back up on aching legs and looked around myself to try and find a place to stay. It hadn't occurred to me that I'd end up homeless….

'Good going Yayoi. You're such an idiot. Who doesn't think about that?!' My conscience screamed at me and I ignored it, hoping my mood wouldn't get much worse.

I saw a building that looked slightly familiar and walked toward it. Doing this was, of course, absurd because half of the buildings looked exactly alike, but it's not like I had much of a choice. The sign on the side of the building was familiar as well. I practically ran toward the board, more excited than ever that I might have found a place I remembered. Reaching the sign, I read the bold letters.

My ears raised and my tail wagged as I realized I had reached none other than Soubi's apartment complex.

Walking up the stairs was harder than trying to walk out of my house. My heart beat harder and harder in my chest. It felt like it was trying to jump into my throat and choke me (although it was doing a fine job of it where it was). Trying to force myself calm (I didn't want to have to use my inhaler), I took deep breaths.

What was I supposed to say to him?! 'Oh, hi! You remember me, don't you? I'm Ritsuka's friend, Yayoi. I just wanted to ask you if you minded I stay here for a while. Even though I know you have two people already taking up your bed (information leaked by Ritsuka) and that I'm underage and that you could be arrested even by opening you door to me.' Yeah, that'll go well.

I had no choice. I was already standing in front of his door. I took a few more breaths, trying to work up some courage, when the door suddenly swung open. I squeaked as light suddenly filled my vision and I stumbled backward as a body practically slammed into mine. I let out a yell as my back hit the railing of the stairs and yelped again as another body slammed into mine again.

The shock of falling on a hard bar wasn't anything compared to the sight of the blond beauty that fell onto me.


	4. Chapter 4

It took me quite a few moments to make sure that my body was responsive enough to stand after the blond stood. I sat for a few seconds after I felt comfortable before trying to stand. My legs wobbled lightly and I groaned. Setting a hand to my head, I tried to steady myself.

"Oh, Yayoi. What a surprise." I heard the voice of Soubi say.

"Yeah." I muttered softly, fixing my hair and clothes. My mind blanked slightly as I looked up and saw the blond haired boy staring at me. My eyes went wide as I stared at the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ram into you, but you really shouldn't stand so close to the door." The blond said, bending down to my height. I scowled lightly. It wasn't my fault that I got hit. It wasn't my fault!!

"Yah! You have no right to say it was my fault! You're the one who stormed out!" I said angrily. Tears threatened at my eyes, but I tried to force them away before turning to Soubi-san. "Soubi-san! I hate to ask you this, but I can't go home again! I just need a place to stay for a few nights! Until I find an apartment or hotel! Please!" I begged, clasping my hands together in front of my chest.

Soubi's face showed a great amount of surprise as his eyebrows raised. "Stay? With me? Why can't you go home?" He asked bending down slightly so as to see my face through my hair.

"I just can't! Can you not let me stay? Even for a day?" I can't tell him. I can't tell him I almost killed someone.

"Wah?! You want to stay with Soubi?! What have you said to him that's made him think you owned an inn, Soubi?!" The blond started to rant and throw his hands around, but Soubi made him quiet with a look.

"What did you do, Yayoi?" He asked me. I looked up at him, my eyes big.

"Something bad."

I fidgeted nervously as I felt the stare of the blond on my neck again. I sat on Soubi's couch as he made some tea. With my hands smashed between my legs, I looked around the apartment. It was small, but it had that lived in kind of feeling. It also had the faint smell of cigarette smoke. I coughed lightly and covered my mouth with my hand. Grabbing my bag that sat right beside me, I pulled it into my lap. I clutched it tightly to my chest as I slowly met the gaze of the blond. I still didn't know his name…

"Kio. Stop staring at him. You're scaring him. He obviously doesn't like it." Said Soubi as he entered with a pot of tea and three cups.

It took me a few seconds to figure out that he was talking about me. My mind seemed to be working slow. I suddenly got extremely tired and clutched the bag tighter. My vision blurred slightly as I watched him pour me a glass and set it in front of me on the table. He started to speak to me, but I couldn't distinguish what he was saying. It all seemed run together to me. I took me a few seconds to realize that I was falling and even longer to figure out I had hit the floor. I never heard any of the yells as I slipped into a sleep that I was secretly craving.

My body felt as heavy as led when I finally came back to a conscious state. My eyes felt like they were cemented over and my back hurt like never before. Minutes passed before I realized I wouldn't be going back to sleep. I pried my eyes open and almost completely freaked when I saw everything was blurry. I calmed down as I remembered that I wore glasses. I brought my hands up and scrubbed my eyes with the back. Finally clearing my eyes of gunk and waking up more, I tried sitting up.

Pain shot through my back, but it was bearable. It almost felt like I had just done an intense work out (which I had never done in my life). I sat up straight with a groan and looked for my glasses. I felt around the edge of the bed till my fingertips hit a table. It took me a minute to find my glasses, but I slipped them on with a smile. It stunk having bad vision.

Looking around the room I was in, I realized that I was not at home or any other place that I could remember. It suddenly all came flooding back; the knife, the guilt, running away, finding Soubi, being knocked over by a pretty blond boy that I still didn't remember the name of, and feinting on Soubi's couch.

The door suddenly flew open and I screamed out of shock. In came the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

Ritsuka.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't scream. He didn't yell. In fact, he seemed pretty awkward.

He just stood there.

Staring.

At me.

And I stared back.

"Where've you been?" He asked.

"Busy." I said after a slight pause.

"Really busy, I'm guessing, since you haven't been coming to school in two weeks." There's the guilt trick I was waiting for. I looked down at my lap. He sighed and closed the door before coming to sit on the edge of my bed. "You should have told me. I found out what happened to Takashi. Your mom told me. I know what it's like to lose somebody close to you and I might have been able to help."

Tears threatened, but I pushed them back. This wasn't a time to get upset. "I know." I sobbed dryly. "I just didn't want to bother you. I thought I could take care of it all myself. I thought I could handle it."

"This isn't the type of thing you handle by yourself. Don't end up like me. You'll hate everyone and become bitter." He didn't reach for me. And I was secretly happy he didn't. I don't think I would have kept it even slightly together if he tried to help. I wouldn't be able to help myself.

"But you're not."

Ritsuka left with Soubi not long after we talked. And I felt that it was time for me to go too. I found my bad beside the couch. In fact, I was almost out the door when I was suddenly caught from the back of my shirt.

I screeched. (I was a little embarrassed how girlish it sounded.)

"I don't think I could live with myself if I let you leave alone. You can live with me."

It turns out that Kio's apartment isn't that much different than Soubi-san's. It was really messy, though. Lollypop stick seemed to litter the floor.

He gently nudged me through the door frame.

His words rang through my head as I observed my new temporary home. He was so kind. Who would have thought that such a handsome adult would take me in! I'm a little….infatuated with him, I admit. He's so funny. He cracked jokes the whole way to his apartment. Trying to make me more talkative, I assume, not that I'm making it easy. It's kind of creeping me out, but I kind of like it.

"There's a room beside the kitchen that I paint in, so it smells like paint, but it has a bed. If you'll sleep on the couch for the night, I'll open a window and try and air out the room." He said as he opened the door to said room.

I beamed and my ears twitched happily as I gazed at my new room. I turned to express my gratitude, only to end up two inches away from his face. I paused in shock.

He didn't.

He moved, just not away. He moved toward me and I freaked out. My ears flattened against my head and my tail moved between my legs as I launched myself backwards away from him. I fell painfully on some art supplies and let out a yell.

"Ah!" Suddenly, Kio was out of the hallway and in front of me. He kneeled by my side and started checking my body. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have scared you. Are you hurt?"

He practically attacked me in order to make sure I was okay, while I attacked myself for screwing up the only chance I might have had at my first kiss. I looked up to assure him that I was fine, only to come to the same position we were in before. I inwardly screamed in delight! Before he could move, whether he wanted to move away or toward me, I leaned up the extra two inches and pressed my lips against his.

Note: I'm so sorry this was so short, but the next chapter should be the last chapter!! Yay!!


	6. Chapter 6

'So soft.' I thought, pressing my lips harder against his. His arms suddenly shot out and wrapped around my small body. I melted against him with a small sigh and closed my eyes. He tasted suspiciously like lollypops.

Our position on the floor was awkward, but I didn't care. Something good was finally happening out of all the bad things. I was suddenly picked up and I squeaked, breaking away from the kiss. He had flipped our positions so that he was sitting down and I was in his lap.

My cheeks darkened lightly at our position and my sudden aggressiveness, but I didn't have much time to think about it. His lips were on my own again and I slipped my hands around his neck.

I felt his hands running up and down my back and I purred slightly at the feeling. A smirk had curved his lips slightly and something was pushing against my lips, trying to get in. I let it in and moaned softly as it was immediately massaging my own.

As our tongues danced, I felt a hand slip under the back of my shirt and sit itself on the dip in my lower back. I crawled even closer to him and pressed myself fully against his body.

That's when I heard it. A small sigh had escaped him. I'd been waiting for the sign that I wasn't the only one affected by this sudden change in our behavior toward each other. I pulled away at the sound and he groaned at the loss of contact. I opened my eyes and giggled at his appearance. I had messed up his hair and his eyes were half open. He looked like a very sleepy boy (a very hot sleepy boy).

My giggle seemed to wake him from his glazed perspective and he looked at me. A few seconds passed were we didn't move then he sighed and closed his eyes. His sudden change in personality showed regret. My smile disappeared and I sighed as well before raising from his lap. His arms fell from my body and thumped slightly on the ground. He looked defeated.

'Good job, Yayoi, you just ruined your chances of staying here and made it awkward between you two in less than five minutes. I'm such a failure.' I thought, as I walked out of the room. There was no way he was going to let me stay when I just attacked him. He was already regretting it.

My tail drooped and my ears flattened on my head as I picked up my bag. There was no way I was going to stay here when I just made a huge mistake. Not that I was complaining at all. I really liked the kiss, but he apparently didn't (which didn't help my self-confidence at all).

The worst part was that he didn't chase after me, even when I was walking down the street. Not even a yell.

My heart clutched sharply in my chest as the rain beat my back. I was quick to move my damp hair from my face. The park was desolate of people and it filled with sadness in their place. My gaze drifted over the ground and I shivered painfully. My glasses had fallen to the ground earlier when I slipped in some water and broken. My chest hurt, I was wet and hungry, but my heart bothered me the most. The rejection I had tried to so hard to avoid had somehow followed me and ruined my chances of slight happiness.

My stomach rumbled painfully, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in a few days. I felt sick. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pounding on my back. I groaned when I found it hard to open my eyes again and gave into my tired body. I lay down on the bench I sat at and used my soaked bag as my pillow. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I bent my body into a ball.

Sleep came to me quickly and my mind soon drifted on to dream land.

Kio's POV

'I'm such an idiot!! Of course he would run off if I rejected him! He's just a kid! I can't let him just run off! It would be my fault if something happened to him!' I moved my hair from my face as I ran down the side street between two apartments. I figured he wouldn't be stupid enough to stay in the rain, so I've been looking between building for two hours.

'What if he gets sick and dies!!!' I thought panicked. 'Stop that! He's not a baby. He's old enough to try and stay safe.' I scolded myself, trying to keep my panic in place. 'I should never have let him kiss me. I shouldn't have tried to kiss him and make him think it was okay. I'm turning out like Soubi!! I don't want to become a pedophile!!!'

I groaned as I came to another dead end and still not a sign of the green headed neko. My legs hurt and my lungs burned, but I didn't dare stop running. If he was hurt and I didn't get there fast enough then I wouldn't forgive myself. I quickly jogged to the next building and looked between it and the next. No sign of Yayoi.

On the other side is the park, but he wouldn't go to the park. Would he?

'He IS a kid, y'know. If you were a kid and you didn't know where to go and it was dark, then would you go between buildings? No, you'd go where you felt most comfortable.' My conscience was real annoying sometimes (heck, it's the one that made me stop kissing the kid), but it was right about that. Yayoi was probably lonely and wanted to go somewhere he's spent a lot of time.

I had feeling that the park should have been my first guess, but I needed to get there as soon as possible.

I huffed painfully as I pushed my legs to keep running. My body wasn't made for this. I was a painter for peat's sake!!! Luckily, the park wasn't that far away and I was quickly at the gate. Expecting the gate to be closed at this time of day, I was surprised to see it open wide. Dashing in quickly, I looked all around me. My vision was skewed because of the rain and I couldn't see much. I shivered lightly under my coat and pulled it closer to my body. This wasn't the best weather to be spending the night in the park. It was the boy's bad luck that it started raining right after he left.

My hair stuck to my forehead and my breath showed in the cold air. The rain was cold on my face and I feared how my little neko was holding up in this weather.

'Since when was he your little neko?' My conscious teased me.

'Since I said so!' I argued back and blocked out anymore responses it could come up with. I decided that I didn't care what anyone thought. If he would forgive me for my reaction to his kiss, then I'd do anything for him. There was no reason to deny that I liked him.

I ran through the park till I had looked in every nook and cranny. I sighed in defeat and collapsed on a bench. My heart squeezed at the thought of something happening to the poor boy that I'd come to like so much and tears came to my eyes. Scowling slightly, I rubbed hem away. For all I knew, he could have just gone home and I didn't know. I stood from the bench, my butt soaked, and started toward the exit of the park.

I was a few yards away from the gate when I saw a big lump on a bench. I gasped slightly and ran to the lump. My fears were right as I recognized the pail face from under the soaked hair. He was definitely a sight to see. His clothes (not fit for rain) clung to his small frame, his hair was matted and his ears were twitching uncontrollably, and he couldn't seem to stop shivering.

I panicked even more when I saw he was asleep and not replying to my calls. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I gently reached under him and scooped him up and into my arms. He unconsciously clutched my clothes and snuggled closer.

I had to take another deep breath as my body responded to his touches. My face heated up in embarrassment. Leave it to me to become aroused when I needed to stay serious and not when I was actually kissing him! I shifted him in my arms uncomfortably and headed out of the park. It took me a few seconds to realize I had left his pack on the bench and I groaned and went back to get it.

Trying to pick up the bag pack off the ground and not drop my load took me a few minutes, but I finally got it on my back. Ignoring the fact that it was messing up my hood and clutching my jacket took a lot of effort since I'm OCD about that kind of thing, but I did. Arriving on the sidewalk beside the park, I pulled my phone out of pocket and sat on a bench with the boy in my lap. Again, I had to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of the wet bench and my soggy jeans and the effects Yayoi was having on me.

Putting the phone to my ear and cradling the boy in my free arm, I called for a cab. I tried to shield him from the rain, but I didn't do much. I couldn't give him my jacket because it wouldn't do much good for us both to be sick and it wouldn't help him much since it was wet too. It took a few minutes for the cab to get there and every minute made me more and more agitated.

Finally the cab showed up and I quickly set the soaked bag on the floor and climbed in myself. With only a disapproving look from the driver because of the wet seats, I told him my apartment address and we drove off.

I bit my lip in sadness as my bundle shivered against me. It was my fault that he was like this, but I am determined to make everything better. I paid the driver and carried the boy and his bag up to my apartment. My arms ached slightly, but I paid them little attention as I laid the boy on the couch. I ran to my room and changed my clothes quickly and grabbed a big shirt and another pair of boxers. I grabbed two towels from the bathroom and quickly hurried back to the couch.

I felt his forehead and he felt a little hot. Deciding quickly, I gently took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Taking a towel, I patted his chest dry. His skin was very pale, but it was perfection. My member twitched and I groaned and quickly turned from him.

'No. No. No. Calm down. Not right now, please.' I pleaded, but my body didn't want to cooperate. I ran my hand down my face and decided to toughen it up. Turning around, I set to a task of taking off his pants. Ignoring my body, I pulled off his boxers as well. I bit my lip and dried off his lower body as quick as possible. Trying to get boxers on his lower half was harder than taking his off, but I tried not to think about it. Securing the boxers, I reached for the shirt that was resting on the back of the couch. The shirt was resting right beside his back pack and I glanced at it, but decided I'd mess with it after I got him done.

I pulled the shirt over his head and settled it on his small form. The shirt may have been big on me, but it was huge on him. It came to his knees! Coming to the problem of his hair, I was stumped. I didn't want to start brushing it and him wake up. Finally, I just wrapped it in a towel and laid his head on the couch pillow. I went to the closet and grabbed a few blankets. Throwing the blankets over him took a few seconds and I was soon just staring at the lump under the blankets.

Realizing that my own problem had not gone away, I escaped to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Note: Wow, I never realized how long this was. Okay, I guess the next one will be the last one, then. Oh, and since I haven't even gotten one message from anyone on the last one then I won't be posting the last till I get five reviews. If you can waste ten minutes to read this story then you could waste thirty seconds to write two words and click enter. NO FLAMING!! If you were in my place then you'd know why I'm asking this.


	7. Chapter 7 finish

Note: I'm so sorry I took so long updating. I blame it on my laziness. Thanks so much reviewing for those of you who did!! You are all so great!! I'm sorry it's so short, but I think the ending is the best place to leave it. I hope you enjoy it!! Comments are love!!

Yayoi's POV

'Ugh! My head hurts… My feet ache… My body feels heavy… I need to pee." My thoughts weren't exactly logical, but my body had its own priorities and going to the bathroom was at the top.

Prying my eyes open took more effort that it probably should have, but I was soon blinking away the blurriness. I grew slightly agitated when some of the blurriness wouldn't go away. Bringing up my hand, I rubbed at my eyes. Finally after a few minutes of rubbing my eyes, I realized I didn't have my glasses on.

Sighing at my idiocy, I tried looking for them. As I searched for my glasses, I recognized the room as Kio-san's living room. I made a quick mental note to thank him for his kindness. I groaned as I checked under everything for a third time. The glasses seemed to have disappeared.

My bladder was a constant reminder of having to go to the bathroom and I quickly tried to decide between searching for my glasses or going pee. Deciding my body was more important than my impaired vision and that I could risk falling a few times in order to relieve myself, I set off.

Trying to remember where the bathroom was, I started toward the hallway. I felt a slight twinge of accomplishment when I only stumbled once and ran into something twice. I idly wondered where Kio was.

I was walking past a door when I suddenly heard a bang and then a 'Crap!!'

'Found him.' I thought as I laughed lightly. I walked back to the door and slowly opened it. I recognized the color of the tile as the bathroom. I suspected that the two blobs were the shower and toilet. I recognized the blob on the ground as Kio.

I giggled insanely, but stooped down and helped him off the floor. He was muttering curses and I tried to still my laughs. It was only when I calmed down that I noticed he was only in a towel. I averted my eyes and I saw my cheeks go red in the mirror.

"I'll wait my turn." I muttered, shuffling in the direction of the door. I felt his hand enclose around my wrist and I gasped slightly as I was suddenly spun and pushed against the wall.

The tile was cool and it absorbed right throught my clothing and chilled my body. His hands rested on either side of my head and I took a deep breath to calm myself. Moving my eyes from the far wall, I met his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was a jerk and I didn't mean for you to run away. I just….I feel like such a pedophile when I'm near you because I feel things for you that I used to only feel for Soubi. I _do_ like you and I want you to live here with me. Only if you want to, of course." I saw only cincerity in his eyes, but with a speech like that I don't think I could have said no.

Tears came to my eyes, but I pushed them back. I laughed lightly, but I couldn't get out any words. My voice seemed to have deserted me. Deciding quickly, I pushed myself onto my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. Suddenly, the cool of the tiles didn't matter.

Breaking apart, I rested my head against his shoulder. One important thought popped into my head.

"Kio? What happened to your towel?"


End file.
